My New Wings (DISCONTINUED!)
by XoXMagicXoX
Summary: Tragic deaths have beautifully angels at the end of the track. Misaki died when he was young since then he has had a hard time trusted the angels around him and keeping the colour of his wings a secret. In a few days he learned how to keep them in and how to fly as well. His death was not that of ordinary angels, as he experienced much more pain... Rated M for later violence.
1. Death

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new fanfic! This is a story mixing both very well done anime and manga! I got the idea while reading other fanfic which I will put the names down in the next chapter when I find them. First things first, 'Bold' means me the author.** ** _'Italic'_** **means that persons thoughts. I also have a disclaimer saying that I do not own the actual manga or anime these character are in and they belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Hiroki: I would've thrown a book at you if you didn't add that in!**

 **Me: You already have. Remember it was when I entered your room without asking and you were *coughs* 'busy.'**

 **Hiroki: *blushes and thr-***

 **Me: And lets get started!**

 **{Misaki's Story Prologue }**

 **Misaki's POV**

I could feel death. You may laugh at that sentence, but it's true. It was like a worm or a parasite making it's way into my blood and travelling up till I couldn't breathe. It was cold that night, I wore a simple dark, grey hoodie with dark blue skinny jeans. I had come back from shopping. I was living alone since I hit middle school and my relatives didn't care about me. My brother abandoned me when I was 8 and I was left with the horrible game called life. I turned a corner and walked down my street. But I stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard bottles crashing and maniacal laughter, I turned to walk back and was about to go the long way, until one of the men spotted me. "Hwey Babshe!" he called his voice slurred from the alcohol he had been drinking.

I turned and ran, I was once known as the fastest runner in my class but that was before my parents death. I gave up all dreams of being a racer and going all around the world. Due to that my stamina reduced and I couldn't run far with the way I was running. I turned to look behind me. The drunken man was right behind with his arms outstretched to grab my hood. _'This bastard just won't give up'_ I thought as I turned a corner and smashed right into his friends. "You didn't have to run." His voice was deep and it had frightened me. The run must have sobered him up enough to talk normally. He nods at his friends who grab my arms and tied them up with the rope they had in their own hands.

"LET ME GO!" I scream struggling to get out of their tight grip. A wave of nausea rolled over me and the only thing I thought that night was _'Am I going to die?'_ I thought that time and time again as they raped me, when I thought it was over I laid in a pool of their essence. But they weren't finished they brought out a whip saying "I want to see you cry." I didn't give them what they wanted, I was stubborn. I knew that if I cried things would've ended quicker and wouldn't have died that night. But I refused. I was whipped all over my body, and when that didn't work they went to burning. It eventually led to stabbing. That night I laid in a pool of my blood, my clothes spread all around the alleyway. I lifted my hand to the sky and I started to tear up. In the corner of my eyes I saw death trying desperately to cover them. Before I let it happen I got one quick look at the full moon before I let my body go.

"That was the last moment of my human life that I remember clearly," I tell the white winged man, who only nodded his head at my story. "Do you have any close people you want to go back to talk to?" I shake my head at his question. He nods at me understandingly, "Please head to that door over there and pick the tattoo out of the options you are given, yours will be different from everyone else's." I get out of the couch I was sitting on leaving a little puddle of blood. I walked over to the oak wood door and turned the golden handle in front of me. Walking in I find myself in a bright room with a touch screen in front of me. At the top of the screen it said my new name 'Misaki' and the options of tattoos I got to choose. The white wing man explained it me to before. Everyone who dies goes there, they choose and tattoo that is unique to them and only them. They also get a pair of wings that are also unique to everyone else's.

I look at the options I have been given. Most are things having to with beauty and light, but I stop looking at the rest as soon as I come across a black rose with big thorns. I press on that and it asked me where I wanted it on my body. I request for it to be on my left shoulder blade and get ready for the pain I'm about to endure. The machines started out lining it. I was able to get used until it started to colour it black. I moaned in pain as it finished touching it up. I felt another pain in my back, as the winged man said I would as soon as the tattoo was finished and I would get my wings. The metal machine guided me to a big mirror where I was able to get a good look at myself for the first time in ages. My brown hair was silky smooth and reached pasted my shoulders. _'I need a haircut.'_ I thought inwardly as I looked at the cuts with blood dripping down onto the floor. I took one look at my wings and nearly passed out. They were a very bright white going down to grey and eventually a deep black colour. The machine handed me a mirror and turned me around, I positioned the mirror so I could look at my rose. It was curled around on my back and it was beautiful fitting in with my tanned skin.

The machine cleaned up the blood and bandaged my wounds up. It fitted me into a white uniform and I was assigned a place to live in.

 **Two Week Skip**

During these last two weeks I learned how to fly and retract my wings, so that they weren't in the way all the time. I spent most of my days on a hill that was covered in roses, I sat next to the red and black and allowed their thorns to pierce my skin as I laid back into them. "Doesn't that hurt?" I heard a voice come up behind me and I look up to see Kisa an angel I met when I first came here. We were best friends despite our age difference. "Not at all." I replied, he sat next to me and looked into my eyes. I wondered what he saw and what he achieved by doing that. "Your still thinking about your death, aren't you?" he questioned after a minute. I sat up and nodded. He sighed, "That's why you aren't feeling the pain of the roses cause you have other pains in your mind." Shaking my head I changed the subject, "How's your new tattoo?" Kisa blushes but shows me a paintbrush underneath a black book. "Yukina's tattoo is a paintbrush?" I ask, he nods pulling down his shirt. Kisa explained it to me a long time ago but I asked for a refresher, he gave me an annoyed look but obliged and explained how when angels fall in love they only fall once. It's usually with the person they should've been together with on Earth back in their human lives.

"Earth huh?" I say absentmindedly and lie back in the field of roses, with Kisa looking down at my face looking worried. I smile at him to show that I was fine. Hearing the lunch bell in the background I challenge Kisa to a race for lunch, "Your on!" he smiled at me and let his wings loose as I got ready to run. Somewhere in the background I hear, "Ready...Set...GO!" We both smiled and sped off.

 **Me: Finally DONE!** **It didn't take long!**

 **Misaki: She's lying it took her 53 minutes!**

 **Me: MISAKI!**

 **Kisa and Yukina: On behalf of everyone here we would like to thank you for reading XoxoMagicoxoX fanfic *Both bows***

 **Me: *Tackles Misaki* Thanks everyone please review and tell me what you think I need to change and stuff like that! BYE!**


	2. This Pain

**Hey Guys! After writing and editing the first chapter of 'My new Wings' I decided to start on the next chapter so that I could give to you guys quicker but I have bad news for all of you, it is a problem that some other fanfic writers may have is that I have school very soon. Right now I have holidays but those will probably be over in about 2.5 weeks, I'm also in highschool so writing things up will be a bit difficult but I will definitely do my best for all you out there.**

 **SO with that being said please enjoy Chapter 2 of My new Wings!**

 **{Misaki's Story Chapter 1}**

 **Misaki's POV**

I sat in the dark dining room next to Kisa and Yukina. I was panting like crazy, the heat radiating from the kitchen that was connected to the dining room didn't help much. "Misaki," I look to Yukina who had a confused look on his face. I nodded to him indicating that I was listen to him. "Why don't you let your wings be free like most angels?" I felt Kisa tense up next to me at his question, Yukina noticed this and hung his head down as if to say 'I'm Sorry'. I smile "They're a bit different from most wings." He looked up to see my smiling face, "I could show you if you would like." Yukina just shook his head and apologized. I was right though having black and white wings was never heard of in the angel society, usually your wings would be one set of colour from any colour in the world. As soon as I learned how to retract my wings I went to sleep that night, when I woke up the next morning they had colours splattered over the base three, Kisa came in when he heard me screamed and allowed me to keep it as a secret.

"I'm going home, goodbye neighbours!" I walked away before they said anything and went in my small house. It was fit for 2 but I didn't have a lover to feel up that empty space. As soon as I walked in I closed and locked the door. Closing the blinds on every window in the house, I let my wings loose. They were still a bright and brilliant white, to a dullish grey and eventually reaching a deep black. But on top of those base colours were colours from the rainbow splattered all over my wings. I retract them when I heard a knock on my door, I walk over to it and open it. As soon as I saw the person on the other side I tried to close it immediately. The man sticks his foot in the doorway making me slam it on his foot. He growled in pain, "You can't run forever Mi~sa~ki!" I ran to the back of the house a jump through a window, I let my wings loose and I flew off before he spotted me. ' _That stupid Haruhiko'_ I thought before flying to the top of the main tower, making sure no one was around before I landed.

I felt my feet touch the ground and I allowed my wings to slide back into their sockets. "Misaki!" I heard Kisa behind me, he was with Yukina who was very shocked at the site of my wings. "Yo!" I say before looking at Yukina, "Please don't tell anyone," I beg before letting my legs collapse to lay on the floor beneath me. "Misaki!" Kisa yells concerned, I only laugh. The scene looks familiar, here I am again stuck in a cold dark alleyway, no friends or family to care for me. Stuck in my own pool of blood. My legs so heavy I can't move. "KI!...MISAKI!" I open my eyes, looking up at the moon above me but there was something different there was a man here and the man was with another one. "MISAKI!" I gasp and sit up, Kisa's face in front of me worried. Yukina was talking to another guy who was about to charge at me. "Are you okay?" Kisa asked, I then noticed the tear spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I nod and wiped my eyes so I could get a good look at the man Yukina was talking to. "Haruhiko!" I gasped shock, said man started sprinting towards me, I was about to get up and run but I could feel it again, Death was calling me.

I could feel my legs stop moving and I stood in one place, sensing something was wrong Haruhiko stopped where he was. One of my legs was bent the wrong way, Death was having fun torturing me. I could feel black stashes grabbing my wings and trying to force them out. I scream in pain and fell to the floor, the scars from the night I died reopened, I could hear orders been given by Kisa who had already experience this before. I could feel pain in my leg as they tried to rip it off, "Aughhh...ghh!" I cried out in pain, I heard footsteps of other angels running up stairs to see what the screaming was about, Death had finally stopped and I took one look at the audience, a man with a horrified look in his violet eyes caught my attention and I smiled at him before my eyes gave out and I couldn't see anymore.

I could hear Kisa giving orders to everyone as he cleaned my wounds with alcohol and then wrapping them in bandages. He used his magic to lift me up in the air and grabbed hold of my leg. "I'm sorry," He whispered before putting my leg back in position making it hurt a lot worst from before, "AHHHH!" I cried out, my eyes wouldn't open but I could feel the tears sliding down my face. I heard someone, most likely from the crowd vomit. Kisa turned me over to examine my back where my wings leave, "This seems to be the thing that is giving you the most pain," He calls out to the crowd, "I have a simply job for one of you the rest go back to your damn jobs or whatever, the job is to hold on to his hand." I could feel people look at me until Kisa says thank you to someone. The person walks over and grabs my hand, I grip onto it. "Okay Misaki, You got to bring out your wings." I shake my head at him, "Please Misaki, I know it will hurt but you have to try." Gripping the cold hand I was holding I slowly let my wings out, I gripped onto the person's hand tighter as I immediately let them loose. I received a gasp, making me realize the person was a man.

"Okay now hold them there," he says as I nod. He checked all over my wings making sure nothing as damaged way to badly, when he did find something he fixed it immediately. He then bent down and gave me eyesight again. I look around squinting and let go of the man's hand. I look at Haruhiko and Yukina who were both terrified. I retracted my wings, and stood up. I turned to face the man with the violet eyes who was looking at me before. "Thanks," I managed to get out before letting myself fall onto the floor. I look up and see the moon, to my left there are 2 men, a one with beautiful violet eyes and another with brown eyes. I smile, _'I wonder what that vision was all about'_ I think before falling asleep on the main buildings roof.

 **Thanks for Reading my second chapter of 'My New Wings'. But now I have a big question for all of you! Would you like it to be a threesome between Akihiko and Haruhiko as semes and Misaki as the uke. I haven't done one of those yet but I can do my best to try! Thanks for reading i'll get the third chapter up soon!**


	3. Love Blossoms

**Hey guys! So I haven't been on in a while...A very long while. I've been busy with a thing called life and couldn't make time to write things for everyone. I am really sorry about that... :( Forgive me! And now something that many of you have been waiting for, the chapter!.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

 **Usagi-san's POV:**

The green eyed man fell to the ground and smiled before falling into a deep sleep. Without talking to anyone I pick him up and fling him over my shoulder like a potato sack. My brother and the young man's friends follow me to my house where I put him in my bed. On his forehead I placed a wet towel, to keep him from heating up.

"Can I move this chair?" the small man asked with black hair, I nodded at him and did the same for me. We sat on either side of the brown haired boy, every now and again, the black haired boy would shake the sleeping's boys hair. What seemed to be the black haired boys lover, took his hand and put it on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I heard the sleeping boy say. It seemed as if he was talking in his sleep, I wondered why he smiled at me before his eyes shut due to the pain. Maybe he didn't want me to be worried, but then again why me? What was so special about me? I realised that my brother was in the room and I demanded that he left.

"LEAVE NOW!" I yelled at him as I shoved him towards the door to my bedroom. "Get away from this house and never come back!" I yelled again, he took one concerned look at the sleeping boy before leaving the house to go to his job. I turned back to see the shocked faces of the couple that were with the younger male.

"Go away...Go away...Go away..." the younger boy seemed to call out in his sleep.

"It's okay, Misaki. It's okay." I heard the black haired boy say silently.

"Kisa..." the older man's lover said silently as if telling him it was okay.

The kid called Misaki stirred in his sleep and his eyes opened slowly. He squinted at the bright light in the room. He looked around his surroundings with a confused look on his face.

"Misaki." The older boy called Kisa said with a smile, "Hey you're waking up faster everytime!" he seemed as if he was trying to crack a joke. Misaki seemed to smile at that and sighed in return.

I was listening to them all talking, Misaki asked where they were. I took that as a moment for me to talk, "My house." he looked over to where the direction of my voice came from. He saw me leaning against the door frame, I smiled at him and he blushed slightly. _'Aww how cute.'_ I thought as I walked over and without saying anything I joined the conversation. He introduced himself as Misaki. The other two introduced them selves as Yukina and Kisa.

Yukina and Kisa, I quickly figured were dating.

You didn't need authors eyes to see the flowers growing around them.

Misaki seemed uncomfortable sitting as the third wheel, so I continued to talk to him. He seemed like a really nice boy, he apologised continuously for the bother.

When I introduced myself he misheard and started calling me 'Usagi-san'. I tried to correct him but he said that 'Usagi-san' sounded better.

I had to say that it was hard to disagree with the kid. His smile lit up the entire room, I felt that if I wasn't careful I could fall in love. Not that it wouldn't be bad, I just wouldn't know how to act around him.

I continued talking with Misaki before concluding our conversation telling him that he probably should go back to sleep for a bit. He gave me a look that said 'Are you sure?' I nodded at him and he relaxed and went into a dreamless sleep.

About an hour or two later, Misaki woke up and joined me in the lounge room.

"Hey." I said quietly. He only nodded before sitting on the couch in front of me. His hair was very messed up due to moving around in his sleep, the clothes he was wearing before he went to sleep were all crinkled. "Are you okay?" he only nodded at my question. He seemed to be quite sleepy still as he was swaying side to side while he was sitting on the couch.

I chuckled slightly at this, he only looked at me questioningly, "What?" he's voice was small and hoarse because of the screaming when he was in pain. I only stared at him and continued chuckling.

"You wouldn't understand because your a kid." he frowned at me, he opened his mouth then closed it quickly. It looked as though he didn't want to be rude. "Want some tea?" I ask him, he nods slightly.

From what I gathered it became obvious to me that he was a person who would rather put burden on himself rather than other people. I got off the peached coloured couch and walk over to the kitchen that was connected to my lounge. Grabbing two coffee mugs, I turned the boiler on and heated up the cold water in it. I wasn't paying attention to which mugs I grabbed as a few of them weren't heat resistant. As soon as I poured the hot water into the non-heat mug, it exploded and glass shattered every where.

Misaki who was half asleep, jolted awake and sent a concerned look my way. I plastered a smile on my face and turned towards him. "Can you make coffee and tea?" he started chuckling and got out of his seat. He started doing the same things I did to prepare the coffee and tea, but somehow he ended up making it with the utmost perfection.

We sat back on the couches and drank our drinks. "So I have to ask..." I paused for a second, he gave me a look like he knew what was coming, "...Is this a regular occurrence?" I finished.

"Yes," he said without any hesitation, I let my face show emotion. That was really terrifying and not only was it terrifying it was horrible. I inwardly cried for him. "Does it always happen like that?" I asked him again, he only nodded this time. Sighing I retraced my memories to the last time I thought of my own death, I realized that the only reason was why I kept being attacked by death was because of the thoughts that all angels have after they're made.

We kept looking at each other as we continuously sipped on our drinks, he finished and respectfully bowed.

"I must go home. Thank you for your hospitality." I walked him to my door and said goodbye to him.

He turned a back for a few short seconds, before continuing to walk to his own home. Be fore I walked back into my house I looked up from my arms and noticed that one of his hands were up.

He was waving to me. I smiled and yelled out to him, "Goodbye! See you another time." I step into my house and closed the door behind me.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading! I hope I made it seemed sweet and I hoped that I did well for a story that I haven't written in a while.**

 **Thanks to those who followed and reviewed :D**

 **I really appreciate all the support see you guys next time!**

 **~XoXMagicXoX**


	4. A Sorry Letter (From Author)

**Hey everyone... I have been having major moments... my friend tried to commit suicide... the person I like is a girl... and im dating a guy in replacement of her. Yeah I know I sound, (or read) really selfish and pathetic.**

 **In other words I can't write this story anymore. I just can't but I will be writing a different one. If any of you want to post chapters of this.**

 **GO FOR IT!**

 **I mean, I'm not going to finish it myself.**

 **I know this is really short. But I really have nothing else to say...**

 **Sorry to disappoint you**


End file.
